


Four Headed Serpent

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Four Dicks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Grimnir puts his big mouth to good use.





	Four Headed Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> The More people suggest odd anatomy for Shiva the more powerful I become

“Grimnir? Are you alright?”

Jewel tone eyes peeked from between his fingers, Grimnir attempting to hide his blush. “Y-Yes! Nothing in the world could ever shake me!”

Shiva sighed, sitting upright. His current state of dress was likely the issue- although Grimnir was the one who barged in- so it was not necessarily his fault. “Then speak. What has brought you here?”

Grimnir stammered, still covering his face as his body language shifted, shuffling back towards the door. Shiva was very much aware of how he must look, lying nude upon his bed, a refined goblet of wine in his hand. He wished he had a real reason to be dressed this way, but he did not, having exited the baths not long ago, content to laze around his room as the sun shined through the massive windows leading to the courtyard. Grimnir had happened to be unfortunate enough to stumble upon him.

Although, Shiva was entirely content with having Grimnir look at him in such a state, not like it was alien to either of them. 

“I am more than content with having you watch, although I would prefer some company.”

Grimnir squeaked, caught in the act. He hesitated, mind racing as he tried to figure out what he desired- to run away in embarrassment or to join Shiva on the bed? 

Shiva offered a hand, beckoning the man towards him. 

Grimnir was good as sold, something rushing straight into his heart, feet shuffling forward on his own as he dove onto the silk sheets, squirming as Shiva placed a searing hand on his back. “H-hey! Watch it with the hand- especially after the baths!!”

“I fear I will be unable to remedy that, Grimnir.” He chuckled, watching as Grimnir sat up, a childish pout pulling on his lips. Sitting up himself, he leaned forward. “Although in the past you have seem to pay little mind to the temperature of my grasp.”

“W-What?! No! Your hands have always been crazy hot-  _ YEOWCH!!”  _ Grimnir yelped as Shiva placed a scalding hand on his ass, gently squeezing the plump flesh before letting go, rubbing his back in apology.

“Hm… I see then… You do not seem to know all my tricks, however.”

“Huh?! You have more-“ Grimnir shut up as Shiva grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand closer to his slit.

“Why don’t you go searching?”

“W-wwait! I thought you only had- what are you saying?!-” Grimnir was scrambling to figure out what Shiva was trying to say, although he managed to put the dots together once his hands were placed solidly on Shiva's crotch. “...I thought you had just two-”

Shiva laughed, guiding Grimnir’s thin fingers between the folds of skin, brushing over the wet hole where his cocks resided. “That, is where you are quite incorrect.”

Grimnir shivered, growing bolder with the movements of his hand. Effortlessly he worked two of the cocks out, smooth and large, tapered at the ends, a gradient of purple that was so pleasing to the eye. He had grown quite familiar with these two- as for the other set…

He gulped, fingers prodding even deeper. Shiva sucked in a breath, licking his lips as he watched Grimnir’s face screw tight with concentration. His fingers continued to search, until finally, his search was rewarded.

Shiva groaned, low and sweet, as Grimnir coaxed the appendages out of him. His breath quickly turned to steam around him, a small smile playing at his lips as Grimnir looked curiously at the cocks he had slowly brought forth.

“Do you enjoy them?”

Grimnir snapped out of his musing, face soaked in hot pink as he tried to look at Shiva. “Why- uh, yes!! They’re very impressive!”

“Just impressive, then?”

Stumbling over words, Grimnir tried to compose himself as his eyes drifted back to the new twin serpents resting between Shiva’s legs. They were more aggressive than the other pair- ridged and flared at the tip- resembling those of a dragon- although Grimnir had only heard stories of such things. However, despite their extreme features, Grimnir couldn’t help but feel himself grow wetter, cock slithering out from its own sheath, long and thin- practically comical compared to the impressive girth of all four of Shiva’s appendages. 

“N-no! They- they’re…” He couldn’t completely form sentences, or even look away from the oddly entrancing members that hovered just before his face. Mouthwatering, he found himself licking his lips, a curious hand moving to completely grasp one of the new additions.

“You are free to do as you desire. Heavens know I have no power to stop you.” Shiva spoke, gently brushing a few hairs behind Grimnir’s ear. The man hardly acknowledged him, seeming to be lead by his mouth as it gravitated to one of Shiva’s less aggressive cocks. 

The primal groaned as Grimnir licked up the shaft, his other hand moving to curiously feel up the other ridged cock, confident in his technique with the other two. Grimnir was surprisingly talented at pleasing him- Perhaps his large mouth proved itself useful in situations such as this. 

Shiva simply watched and basked in the pleasure of Grimnir moving onto the ignored cock, repeating the same motions he had done before, lips coming off of the lavender head with a lewd pop. And now his eyes flicked between the two, like some sort of grand puzzle as his hands were occupied with the more aggressive of the four. There was no way he was going to shove something so spiky looking in his mouth. Shiva wouldn’t allow it anyway- Grimnir would hurt himself and his heart couldn’t bear to see him cry for that long of a healing period. 

One of his hands reached down, bringing his cocks together. Grimnir was on them before he could even react, swallowing down much more than Shiva even thought possible. It was frankly quite frightening, seeing how Grimnir trembled with excitement as his tongue switched between the two cocks he had grown to adore. Although not as much as he adored the man they belonged to, but he was getting there. 

Shiva was worried if he was even going to last that long. It was easy for him to hide the true range of emotions he could feel, but now he was struggling to not fall apart under Grimnir’s touch. It was quite the surprising turn of pace. 

Lean fingers feeling every ridge and spine combined with the most perfect mouth and then multiplied by two? It was perhaps a miracle Shiva didn’t just falter the second Grimnir placed two in his mouth. A hand ran through fine white hair, words struggling to come from his strained lungs, moans taking a far higher priority. 

“Grimnir, thou must-“

Grimnir ignored him, an obscene slurp coming from his lips as he moved Shiva’s cocks within his mouth, hands still diligently pumping the other two. His grip tightened, one of his other hands ripping at the sheets. If Grimnir was to ignore him, than so be it. 

His grip likely grew far too tight, nearly clawing at Grimnir’s scalp as the fire in his stomach loosened, breath coming slow and strained as he tried to comprehend the pleasure.

A sudden remembrance of the situation snapped him from his bliss, concern taking over. “Grimnir- are thou-“

Peering down, he removed his hands, Grimnir pulling off. His tongue eagerly lapped every inch of his cocks, uncaring of the very obscene state of his chest. Shiva could hardly look at his flushed and pleased face for more than a few moments, his heart starting to gallop out of control. 

Wiping his mouth, Grimnir swallowed back what must have remained of Shiva’s release, smiling up at his lover with a surprising pride. 

“You’re not the only one with tricks~”

Shiva sighed at his cheeky remark, gently grabbing him and bringing him upwards, bringing their torsos flush. “It appears we will need to bathe again.”

Grimnir pouted, uncaring of how his light armour was coated in Shiva’s release, gently rubbing their chests together as he whined. “Noooo not yet!!! You can’t just leave me!!”

Scoffing, Shiva smiled, kissing Grimnir’s now ruby cheeks. “Ah Yes, you have yet to be satisfied… how foolish of me.”

Peeking up, Grimnir’s eyes shined as Shiva poured more affection onto him, giggles rising in his throat.

“However…”

That silenced the wind Primal, making him cower slightly in Shiva’s grasp.

“...Perhaps you are due for a bit of light punishment, you did quite scare me with your little… trick.”

Grimnir was prepared to cower under Shiva’s gaze, although his stare was nowhere near as powerful as it usually was. “Wh-haat do you-“

Leaning forward, Shiva whispered in his ear, husky voice seeming to drop far past the floor, practically vibrating into his very chest. “That is, if you would prefer to be handled in such a manner. I enjoy marking you, you know.”

...Was that even a question at this point? If he was willing to handle  _ all four  _ of Shiva’s cocks, he was more than willing to get roughed around!!

“There’s Nothin I’d love more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, Kudo, whatever!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) Where you can come talk to me as well!!!


End file.
